


职场潜规则 [part 2]

by longlaulin



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlaulin/pseuds/longlaulin
Kudos: 4





	职场潜规则 [part 2]

他的事情在商界不是一个秘密。没错，斌是一个变态老板，高薪招员工的标准就是要能忍受他的性骚扰，愿意与他发展“办公室激情”。不愿意的人，就只能看着别人发年终奖。

但对着那张脸和那副身材，几乎没有人不愿意。在办公室里，在公司厕所里，都有他战斗的身影。

他是个男女通吃的人，但他只和男生拍拖。

五年前的一天，他父亲撞见了他和一名男员工，也是他当时的男朋友，做爱。他父亲原本是不管这些的，但对象是男生，他父亲就跟变了一个人似的。那名员工在那天之后再也没来上过班，斌也被禁令一个月不准出家门。

一个月后，斌再回到公司时，发现员工清一色都变成了长腿大胸美女，他明白父亲的心思，于是乖乖地再也没碰过男人，也没谈过恋爱。直到他父亲去世后，他才去了五年内的第一次gay bar，但也因为工作的原因还没摸到人就需要离开。

他是个极度渴望skinship的人，但稳定的对象，却只在多年前有过一两个，甚至已经忘了怎么谈恋爱。他也曾怀疑过自己是否性上瘾。不过转念一想，既然可以满足自己，那还看什么医生呢？

眼前的这个男孩子，从他的成绩来看，应该是很聪明有灵性的那一类，眼睛大大睫毛长长，还有点像女孩。瘦削的身躯让人有种想爱护他的冲动。不管了，有肉送到面前当然吃了再算。

「如果你願意，就過來吧，到我身邊。我好民主嘅，唔想做，我都理解，ok嘅。平時出糧照出，不過冇年終獎咯。」

轩慢慢地走了过去，越走越近，斌的轮廓也越来越真实。

救命。

这个男人穿衬衣也太好看了吧。  
这个男人戴眼镜也太好看了吧。  
这个男人的五官也太完美了吧。

他前晚搜到的照片应该是几年前的了，当时的斌还是个小孩，跟在父亲身边出席活动总是格格不入。这几年，父亲身体情况越来越差，他也承担起了更多的责任，经过商界的历练，虽然未到三十，但他已经是个能独当一面的男人了，脸有了棱角，胡渣也多了起来。两个月前，父亲去世，他的脸上总是愁云密布，在外人看来更有了神秘感，也愈发有魅力。

好像触发了保护机制似的，轩停在了距离斌半米远的地方。 

「唔好怕醜，近d。」

轩战战兢兢地迈开最后一步。

「ok吼？」转眼间，斌的手已经在他屁股上了。

轩闭上眼点了点头，下体却已经快不受控制了，他只能在脑子里回想初中的时候男同学们传看的裸女杂志，那些秤砣一样的乳房和层层褶皱的下体，试图让自己失去性欲。

轩身上其他地方的肉不多，但屁股的质量绝对一流。斌揉了揉他的屁股，捏了一下，然后滑到了大腿，从外侧转入内侧的时候，轩终于忍不住了，西装裤撑起了一个小帐篷，轩往后缩了一点。

「sorry吖，使唔使等佢落翻去，定係可以繼續？」斌的每句话都那么贴心得体，却又让人丧失理智。

他到底知不知道自己有多迷人。

「唔緊要，你鍾意就繼續。」轩没说出口的话是：如果你继续保持这个姿势等，等到今晚都等不到。

斌的手继续滑动，这下滑到了轩的皮带扣上。「我可唔可以？」

「得。」轩其实想喊停，但不知道为什么画到了嘴边就变成了绿灯。

他解开轩的皮带，慢慢把外裤拉下来，内裤勒着下体，轮廓呼之欲出，头部已经有一两点湿润。这是他五年内第一个有亲密接触的男性，他也有点失控，抱着轩的屁股，把头贴在他身前，反复摩擦，一两分钟之后，他的嘴尝到了久违的咸咸的味道——轩的内裤前面已经湿透了。

他无言地把轩翻了个面，without his consent，把他的内裤揭了下来，映入眼帘的是还未完全褪色的巴掌印。轩意识到的时候已经晚了。

「點整嘅？」  
「errr，我男朋友，前晚，我話想畀你食，佢就搞到我咁。」 

完了，怎么全说出来了。

沉默了一会儿，斌终于说话了。「你係bisexual？定係gay」  
「gay」  
「好吖，唔使擔心大肚，又冇m。」

他想：他果然忘了怎么谈恋爱，居然连话都不会搭了，蠢死了。

「轉翻來。」

既然忘了怎么谈恋爱，就只做自己最擅长的事吧。

他帮轩穿上裤子扣好皮带，把他的衬衣的下沿扯了出来，从下往上解开扣子，看见了那十几个草莓。

「又係佢整嘅？」  
「梗係啦，唔通有第二個？」  
「嘩，感情咁好，佢知你來我间公司唔會嬲？」  
「就係因為佢嬲吖。」

斌发现今天的自己有点不同往常，他居然忘记了一分钟前对方才说过的内容。

他好久没在干这种事情的过程中跟对方聊天了，一般他除了dirty talk之外不会说其他东西，而对方发出的声音也只就是因为痛苦或者愉悦。但他就是迫不及待想了解轩多一些。

他从轩突出的骨盆开始亲吻他，慢慢一路往上，亲到他的敏感点—锁骨的时候，轩的腿软了一下，急忙用手撑住桌子，斌一把抓住他的手，放在了自己的腰上。

亲到颈侧的时候，斌的欲望也起飞了，顶在轩的大腿上，他鬼使神差地往后退了一小步。

两个人都怕对方不开心而拉远距离，却不知道其实对方都想跟自己负距离。

就算退了一步，他们的距离也太近了，两个人的香水味交融在一起，已经分不清味道了，两个人的喘气声交融在一起，不看画面还以为他们已经开始做不可描述的事情了。

最后，他在轩的嘴边留下一吻，然后和他保持着一厘米的距离。

「等緊你啊」

聽到這句話，轩蜻蜓点水般亲了他一下。

「好啦，唔早啦，你坐翻去，我地確認一下份contract。」

轩深呼吸了一口，坐了回去。

「abby，入來，講下contract」

軒剛剛遇到過的一個漂亮姐姐走了進來。  
「我地會幫你買保險，跟行規走，一個月人工二萬四，年終睇表現一般係六到十個月嘅人工，試用期三個月，做滿八個月之後有資格加人工或者promotion。我地會同你先簽三個月，呢度系電子版，你睇下先，下次來入職再簽紙質版。」

轩扫了几眼，心思漂浮不定看不进去，他强忍着下身的酸胀，一行一行像小学生那样努力地读，过了好久终于看完了。

「咁我幾時過來入職？」

「一個星期內，我地陣間會有人email你，你同佢約時間就得了。」

「好，多謝。」

按道理他应该现在要和abby一起出去，但是他没办法站起来。斌看到了他的窘迫，帮他解围说 「我同佢傾多陣，你出去先。」

abby笑了一下，說「好，唔打攪你地啦。」

abby關上門之後，房間裡又只剩下他們兩個人。

「果度有廁所，入面咩都有，你自己搞定啦。」

「omg thank u so much」

轩冲了进去，开始自我解决。他实在忍不住了，已经考虑不到隔音问题，呻吟了起来，这时候外面的斌拿出手机按下了录音。

不到十分钟，轩就出来了。「咁我翻去啦，see u next time」

「好。」

还好轩赶在男朋友之前回到家，他赶紧把衣服扔进洗衣机，然后跳进浴缸里泡澡，他可不知道怎么和男友交代身上的别的男人的香水味。

浴室里雾气蒸腾，今天发生的事情实在出乎他意料，他尝试着在脑海里重组事件，最后胡思乱想想到了自己的人生。

他从小就比别的男孩敏感，一到青春期他就明白自己到底是怎么回事。家里人也开明，爸妈都接受他，还常常内疚没钱送他去社会氛围更轻松的西方国家。他一路的感情生活中规中矩，上了大学才谈恋爱，跟初恋一谈就谈到现在。男友在香港读完幼儿园之后就去了加拿大，直到大学才回来。他是典型的abc长相和性格，把轩带的也open了许多。在性事上他绝对是轩的启蒙人，三年时间内他们探索了无数次，轩从一个小处男变成了床上高手，性生活无比和谐，还很大胆的玩过几次3p。他还有不到就要回去了，他知道这是最后的一段时光，特意让轩过来同居，也不像以前那样open relationship，反而搞的轩有点不习惯。

那斌又是怎么回事？他为什么要对自己这么暧昧，他的所谓性骚扰在轩眼里更像爱抚，反正和轩以往在夜店经历的那些咸猪手不同。但是他又会对多少人这样做呢？应该不下三位数了吧。今天除了自己之外，又有多少人面试呢？对这种老狐狸有感情，只会伤了自己，但是，发展皮肉关系还是可以的。轩庆幸自己不是情场新手，能够及时止损。

「一定唔可以鍾意佢！」他告诫自己。


End file.
